To Each their Own
by greatgirl22302
Summary: A young girl with extraordinary abilities, an older sister with anxiety problems, a dog caretaker with no dog, and an eighteen year old just happy to be free...What could happen? OC centric; DaisyaxOC, RoadxAllenxLenalee LenaleexLavi, others undecided.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Differences.

"Don't you get it?" The voice of a young woman echoed through the small house. "You don't have a say in this anymore!" The owner of the voice, a brunette with piercing blue eyes, glared at an older woman in front of her. "You can't control me, you can't tell me where I can and can't go, and you sure as hell can't call the cops on me for leaving!" The older woman's shock was evident, but it was nearly drowning under the furious gaze of the younger.

The young woman slung the messenger bag high onto her shoulder and stormed out of the room, tennis shoe covered feet squeaking against a hard wood floor as the girl reached the front door. The older woman chased her, but stopped short at the door. "Kathryn Ann Wallace, you get back in here this instant!"

The brunette unceremoniously flipped the older woman off as she climbed into the car parked in the street. The tires squealed as Kathryn sped away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday Lawrence rubbed her temple exasperatedly. Her dim desk lamp did little to illuminate the textbook in front of her, but if she turned on the bedroom light, her younger sister would wake up. The apartment was hardly the best place to study in the first place, but since her sister had caught the flu, it was nearly impossible.

Just as Thursday decided maybe it was time to pack up and try again when the sun was a little higher, the sound of coughing stopped her. She turned to the young girl on the double bed behind her, only to see that the youth's rag had fallen off her forehead in her sleep.

Thursday plucked the rag off the floor with a sigh. _Ally,_she thought, _you really need to get better soon._Deciding that the rag was now dirty, the older girl went down to the kitchen to get a replacement. Despite being only six years older than the ten year old; she was getting good at taking on the motherly role.

As she added water to the rag, the coughing started again. _I better grab a glass of water too._

Doing so, the sixteen year old went back to the room she shared with her sister to find that she was still coughing, and that a red liquid was dripping from where the younger girl was now covering her mouth. Eyes widening, the girl rushed to her sister's side, setting the water on the bedside table. "Ally? Ally let me see." The small girl moved her hands from her mouth but continued to cough as the blood that had been cupped in her hands fell to the blanket below. "_Dad!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Patrick Mason was walking the most annoying Pomeranian at six in the morning. The sun had barely lit the sky, but the light brown pom pom had already decided it was time to get up. And so, after dealing with the most irritating bark at his door for nearly half an hour, the black haired teen had given up on sleep.

He didn't realize that in his half-asleep walk he'd stumbled into his classmates yard, and because of this it came as quite the surprise when their front door burst open and the father of said classmate came running out with the girls younger sister limp in his arms. Wide awake now, Patrick ran to the side of the car, one yapping Pomeranian in tow. "What's going on?"

"We've got to get her to the hospital!" A familiar voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see the classmate he'd been expecting, Thursday. Despite normally being polite, she pushed passed him and into the back seat, cradling her sisters torso.

Not knowing exactly what possessed him to do so, the teen climbed into the remaining seat and brought the dog along with him. "Hush, Oly." The Pomeranian looked to him at the sound of his name, and with a whine, quieted. The family, clearly in too much of a rush to care, took off before he'd even shut the door completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kathryn kept the windows down and the music full blast. This was the happiest she'd been in ages. Sure, the sun was hardly up and it was a little chilly...but it brought with it the smell of freedom. Eighteen. Finally eighteen.

She threw her head back and laughed. Maybe it was a weird thing to do. She didn't care. She was finally out on her own, and she wouldn't have to deal with her mother or creepy step father again.

Her brown hair caught the wind and was thrown into her face. She let go of the wheel with one hand and brushed her hair back, seeing seconds too late that she hadn't yielded when she should have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday saw the car coming straight for the back seat. Straight for her sister.

She tried to pull her out of the way, but she had buckled the girl in and it held. She desperately covered her sisters upper half as the car hit them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Patrick was looking out the other window when the collision happened. By the time he turned his head the rest of the car was spinning, and he wasn't sure which way he was looking anymore, or what way was up or down. A blinding pain stabbed at his stomach, and when the darkness came, he let it take him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Froi Tiedoll was admiring the view of a chapel, his canvas resting on an easel a few feet away, when something crashed into his fresh painting. The older man blinked in surprise and adjusted his now crooked glasses to get a better look at the now broken setup.

A boy lay unconscious on the woodwork, with a dog on top of him, licking his chin. But what really grabbed his attention was that the boy was bleeding. The kind general rushed forward, just as he heard the sound of another crash nearby. The crash was followed by a familiar yelp. Tiedoll turned back to see that two other forms had fallen on top of a very confused and slightly angry Daiysa Barry.


	2. Chapter I: A New Life

Chapter I: A New Life

"So you're saying you got hurt in an accident, and that you have no idea where you are?" Tiedoll had managed to transport the three newcomers to an infirmary located within the chapel he'd previously been painting. The young man that had broken his easel-not that he'd told him that-was the first to awaken after the medical care. He'd had a deep gash in his abdomen, and while it was nothing to scoff at; he'd gotten off easy compared to the two that followed him. The other two were still being worked on, while under Daisya's watch, while he spoke with the young man on a front row pew of the holy place.

"Right. And you're saying that I fell out of the sky?" The boy couldn't be older than seventeen, with dark green eyes that held only confusion. A simple white shirt with the buttons undone revealed the bandaged wound and likely future scar of the boy before him. With a nod from Tiedoll, the boy exhaled deeply. "And...how long have I been out?"

"Three hours." The boy leaned against the back of the pew. The dog that had been with him was left secured to the building outside, and the excited yips that startled the passerby's had become dull to the two. Tiedoll removed his glasses and absently cleaned them with the brown cloak resting over his uniform. "You're currently in Southern France. Do you know how to get home from here?"

The boy didn't look as confused as he did startled. "F-France?!"

"That's right."

"But-I'm not-How did-I wasn't in France to begin with!" The boy groaned and held his face in his hands.

"Shh, calm down..." He paused, but the boy neither calmed nor looked at him. He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten in the predicament he had unless this accident had involved an Akuma dropping him from the sky in front of him. Unless...

He continued, "Perhaps...you have amnesia?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Patrick finally lifted his head to look at the old man, disbelief clearly written on his face. "Amnesia?"

The man nodded. "Maybe this accident caused you to forget moving from where you came from to here?"

It sort of made sense. Sort of.

"But that wouldn't explain why I still remember having the accident, would it?"

The older man smiled reassuringly at him. "I hear there's all types of Amnesia."

After a moment of hesitation, Patrick gave a soft nod. It wasn't an explanation he was completely sold on, but for now, it made sense. And it was all his head could handle. "Uh...I guess this is a little late, but I never asked what your name was."

Tiedoll blinked before letting out a heartwarming laugh that made the younger smile too. "I'm Froi Tiedoll. It's nice to meet you." He lifted a hand to shake.

"Patrick Mason."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday didn't want to open her eyes. She felt pain, and she knew it was bad. Especially her back. She rolled onto her side, and the pain disappeared. She must have been laying on the wound. Now that the pain was gone, it would be a lot easier to sleep. Her consciousness was fading away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisya had been kicking his weapon around for _three_hours. Sure, he was mildly curious about the people that fell on him. And sure, he had gained _some_patience since becoming an exorcist.

But _three._

Hours.

And that _fucking_dog.

Needless to say, he was about ready to kick his bell into the wall and watch it bounce off the heads of the two patients and town doctor. It might knock the doctor out, but hey, it could wake up the other two.

Just as he was about ready to test this, the girl on the bed to his right rolled over. It was too late to stop his kick however, and his Charity Bell ricocheted around the room-yet, narrowly avoided the rooms occupants-before landing harmlessly back into his arms. The girl, however, didn't react so well to the ball hitting the side of her bed and shot upright. The noise she made was more than enough to tell him she shouldn't be up yet. The doctor quickly moved to her side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday's body felt like it was on fire. One moment she was fine, and the next she was startled into movement. A movement that caused her to lose all breath in her lungs. She gasped for air, but it felt like the right side of her back had shattered. Voices called out to her, but she was in too much pain to comprehend what they were saying. _God,_if she was in that much pain, how much pain would her sister be in?

Her sister.

_Ally._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ "Ally!"_

The girl screamed. Loud. Daisya Barry helped the doctor hold the teen down. Her eyes were wide with panic, but he didn't think she even knew they were there. The door opened, and he briefly glanced over to see his mentor with the new guy in tow. The girl thrashing stopped moving, and the doctor had him lift her as he quickly checked to see if her wounds had reopened. Fortunately for her, they hadn't. When he set her back down the girl took deep gulps of air, as if she'd nearly drowned. She seemed to be grounded now, and he guessed the Doc. had given her something to calm her.

Good thing, too. Her screaming right by his ear had left it ringing, and he played with the thought that maybe that's what the Akuma had to deal with when he attacked them.

Or maybe it was karma for nearly slamming said weapon into her head.

He faced General Tiedoll only to see that both he and the teenager with him looked a little startled, but just as Tiedoll got ready to ask what happened, a tug at his coat brought his attention to the girl on the bed, and was startled to see that her once panicked brown eyes were now completely focused on him. "W...what happened?"

Daisya blinked. "To put it simply, you fell out of the sky, knocked me down, then screamed in my ear the moment you woke up."

The girl didn't seem to care. "My sister. What happened to my sister?"

At this point the doctor cut in, and Daisya was more than happy to step back and let him take over. "The girl you were holding onto?" Unfortunately, he hardly stepped away before stopping as he realized that the girl was still quite adamantly gripping his coat. He sighed, but guessed that making her get off would get him scolded by both adults in the room.

The girl started to sit up again, and this time Daisya supported her in doing so. The girl glanced at him before looking to the doctor. "Yes. Where is she? Is she okay?"

All in the room were silent.

The doctor cleared his throat. "She'll live."

The girl hardly looked relieved. "I want to see her." She started to stand, but the doctor immediately protested.

"You should really stay in bed." She wasn't deterred. Letting go of Daisya to support herself on the bed instead, she lifted herself to a standing position...only to fall on him. Again. At least he didn't fall this time.

Instead, she was now looking at him with slight embarrassment as he looked at her with slight annoyance. "Get back in bed, screamer girl."

She blinked. "S-screamer girl?!"

Daisya winced at her voice right next to him again, and as if realizing she had just justified the nickname, she had the decency to blush.

"Thursday." The girl looked toward the speaker of the day at the same time Daisya did, and both found themselves facing the black haired boy that had already been up and about. "I'll help you to her, okay?"

The girl, Thursday, apparently, nodded.

Patrick went to Thursday, and, having seen her wounds already, was careful of her back as he led her to the other side of the room. The only occupied bed held a small blonde haired kid who had yet to wake, covers pulled to just a little above her waist. Thursday started walking faster the closer they got, and with each step her strength seemed to be returning to her. By the time they reached the ten year old's bed, the girl wasn't using him for support at all.

She sat next to the younger girl and cupped her cheek. "Ally..."

Thursday was about to wake the girl when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She turned to see Patrick, who shook his head a little. "I don't think she'll wake up yet, but you probably shouldn't try."

Thursday frowned at him. "Why not?"

He looked at her sympathetically, but before he could answer, the doctor did. "Both of you were very injured. Your entire back is shredded, and you woke screaming. I wouldn't want her to have the same reaction." Patrick gave the doctor a confused look, as if that wasn't the actual reason, but Thursday was too distracted by what the doctor said. She turned on the bed to face the other people in the room.

"Did you say...my _entire_back?"

The doctor nodded. "That's right."

"...As in, not just the right side?"

The doctor gave her a questioning look. "It's definitely all of it. I'd even say the left side got it worse."

Thursday went very still before lightly touching her left shoulder with her right arm. She then held out her left arm and promptly moved her fingers around. She moved her hand to Patrick's face, how she'd done with her right to her sisters just a moment ago. She shuddered lightly as her hand dropped away from him. 

"I...I can't feel it. I can't feel my left side at all."


	3. Chapter II: Seperate Destinies

Chapter II: Separate Destinies

Kathryn groaned as she woke. She didn't think she was seriously injured, but she was sore. And wherever she was, the air quality was horrible. "Hey, I think she's waking up!" A masculine voice called out. She coughed.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked as she opened her eyes, sitting up to see she was on a very rickety bed. She came face to face with the only other occupant in the very small room. A man with huge eyes and a hat that concealed any hair he had. "Who are you? Where am I?"

It hardly looked like a hospital room. _What if I was kidnapped after I was knocked out?_The thought made her scowl at the man, but before he'd thought of an appropriate answer, the door to the room opened. Another man, with greasy brown hair and the same startling eyes looked at her before turning to the other guy. "If she's up, then let's get her out of here. Eeez has a bed time, you know?"

Kathryn, not needing the encouragement, quickly got out of the bed. "I'm up. Now, will you please answer my question's?"

The men shared a look before the man in the hat looked to her. "I'm Momo, that's Clark. You're by the mines." He leaned against the wall. "And I've got no idea what's going on. Tyki said you were collapsed outside the mine. We don't get a lot of girls workin' here. Did you dehydrate?"

Kathryn stared at the two. "What mine? Where? I wasn't anywhere near a mine!"

A new voice entered the room, and it was one that, despite holding no malice, made her want to shiver. "Finally up?" Kathryn looked to the door where a man stood in jeans and suspenders. _Who wears suspenders anymore?_A pair of very dorky glasses rested on his nose, and she found herself frowning in an attempt to see his eyes.

"Who are you?"

The one called Momo spoke. "That's Tyki, the one that brought you in. If it weren't for him you'd probably still be on the ground out there."

She looked to Tyki in surprise. "Where did you find me? Were there other people there? My car?"

They all stared at her.

"What?"

Thursday was less than pleased to find out that more than likely, the feeling on her left side probably wouldn't return. She was even less pleased when the doctor asked her to leave her sister alone for awhile. It wasn't like she was stalking the poor girl. She just wanted to make sure she was okay, and that doctor was one she didn't know, and didn't trust. Which was how she found herself sneaking away from the bed she was given to sleep in and heading to the infirmary door.

Her hand was on the doorknob before she heard a voice at her ear. "What are you doing?" She couldn't help it; she squealed.

She released the doorknob and turned to backhand her assailant, but said assailant grabbed her wrist. She was face to face with the boy that had nicknamed her screamer girl. And she had just screamed in front of him. Again. And he was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"That I scared you that bad. Oh man, the look on your face..." She glowered at him.

"That isn't funny!"

"You're not very good at being quiet, are you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it before she accidentally proved his point again. She took a deep breath before speaking in a lower voice. "I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot." She held a hand out to him. "I'm Thursday Lawrence. And you are?"

The older teen looked at her hand as if deciding whether or not he should take it. Eventually, he sighed and took her hand. "Daisya Barry."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Daisya."

"Nice to meet you too, screamer girl."

She turned back to the infirmary door. "Now, if you don't mi-" Thursday stopped mid sentence as what he said sunk in. "Did you just-I have a name you know! I _just_introduced myself."

"Yeah, but now you have a nickname too." He looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes that caused her to frown, and it took her only a few seconds to realize that she was outright pouting. She turned away from him.

"I don't need a nickname. I'm going in." But he grabbed her shoulder. Her left shoulder. She was confused for a moment as to what was holding her back, but when she turned her head to look at her side she saw his hand. "Would you let go of me?"

"You aren't supposed to go in there. Go back to bed." He released her. "I'm guarding the place, and I'm the strongest one here. She'll be fine." Thursday turned to him and looked at him for a long moment before giving a soft nod.

"If anything happens, I'll have your head." It was meant as a threat, but as she turned away she saw him smile. She marched back to her room. _He doesn't take me seriously at all._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't long after that Tiedoll came to relieve Daisya. Daisya hadn't been waiting long, but already he was getting restless. Fortunately, he and his mentor had long since scheduled out just how much Daisya could take of sitting and doing nothing. Surprisingly, Daisya had gained some patience since becoming an exorcist. Unfortunately, that wasn't much.

Daisya looked at Tiedoll. "Took you long enough."

Tiedoll laughed a little and took his glasses off to clean them. "I was making sure everyone was tucked into bed."

Daisya shook his head. "They aren't your kids, old man. Don't baby them." Silence ensued for a long while before Daisya spoke again. "They're taken care of, right? Why don't we just leave?"

Tiedoll looked to his apprentice. "And let these confused people fend for themselves?"

"Fend for themselves? You already paid their medical bills. Doesn't get much better than that, does it?"

Tiedoll shook his head. "They don't know how they got here, or what's happening. Unless the little one remembers more than the other two, but according to them the accident occurred while they were already trying to get her medical attention."

Daisya sighed. "But I don't want to wait around here forever. We already lose hours because you have to paint everything you see." He locked his arms behind his head, looking toward the chapels stain-glass windows.

Tiedoll followed his apprentice's gaze. "We'll just have to accompany them until they can get home."

"But you said they didn't even start in this _country._Couldn't we just, I dunno, send a finder to help them?"

"It might take awhile unless they have someone in the area."

"Better than us babysitting them."

"Daisya." Tiedoll gave him a soft warning, to which the boy scoffed. "I think we should take them with us."

"But they came out of nowhere! They say they don't know anything, but who knows? Maybe they came to kill us."

Tiedoll shook his head firmly. "No. Why would three injured humans try to kill us? I think they really don't know."

"Maybe they got hurt attacking someone else and came because they knew you would react like this."

"Daisya. It's good to be wary, but don't be overly suspicious. Not everyone is out to get you."

The boy quieted, but crossed his arms, unsatisfied. "Okay, say that they aren't, and that we take them. They're hardly fit to travel. That kid especially."

"It will be difficult." The general locked eyes with his apprentice. "But I get the feeling that we met them for a reason."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning was twenty times too bright for Patrick Mason. Unlike the sanctuary and hallway, the quarters they were given had normal windows. And his had sunlight pouring in from every angle. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Though his wound still hurt, it was now a dull ache. _I'm surprised that-_his innermost thoughts were interrupted by a dog barking. _Never mind..._

Patrick stood and stretched, wincing as the action pulled on his wound. Throwing on the button up shirt he had received, he closed it as he made his way through the sanctuary and out the doors. The Pomeranian was still yipping excitedly, but suddenly stopped. Patrick blinked. "Oly?" He walked to the spot where the dog had been, but the spot was empty. He wondered briefly if someone had seen him and thought the dog was abandoned. He swept his gaze over the area, but didn't see any sign of the dog. "Oliver?" He walked around the area, but with no results. _Well...this isn't the first time he's taken off. He'll be back when he gets hungry._

The boy turned and started heading back to the chapel, getting hungry himself. He spotted something from the corner of his vision and paused, walking to the spot in question. A dog collar, resting on what could be either sand or ashes. Worry renewed, he started calling for the dog again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisya had gone outside to eat his breakfast when he heard the scream. Discarding the food, he rushed toward the sound, weapon in hand.

The boy they had found-whose name he had yet to ask-was on the ground, scooting backwards as he stared straight ahead. Tiedoll and Thursday ran up behind Daisya, having also heard the screams. Seeing what Patrick was staring at, Thursday covered her mouth to stifle an oncoming scream. Daisya, in contrast, was grinning broadly. "About time I got some action around here."

The statement was enough to get the creature to look over, and sure enough, it was a level one Akuma. But he wasn't worried. Activating his innocence, he swiftly kicked the weapon through the demon's center. Sound waves that were almost visible rocked through the monster before causing it to shatter. "Think that one was alone?" Daisya had directed the question at his mentor, but the artist had already made his way to check on the fallen boy.

"W...what was that?" Daisya looked to the owner of the question to see that Thursday was still where she had arrived, and was now shaking a little.

Daisya, despite having fought many Akuma, had never improved at explaining it to other people. People always reacted so differently from how he had. "...That was an Akuma. It's a demon."

"A...dem-" The girl didn't even finish her question before promptly passing out.

Daisya, startled, caught the girl as she fell. "You've got to be kidding me. Why is it," he started, hoisting the girl over his shoulder. "That every girl I tell about this has to-" He turned toward Tiedoll, only to see that his charge had also lost consciousness. "faint..."


	4. Chapter III: Awakening

Chapter III: Awakening

Tyki Mikk wasn't sure what he thought about the girl named Kathryn at first. While it wasn't unusual for mine accidents to happen in which people would forget bits and pieces of their work time, it was unusual for them to be delusional. He wasn't positive, of course, that she was delusional. However, that made more sense than her telling the truth.

Despite that she seemed perfectly sane, she insisted that she was in a car accident, which, he assumed, was her shortening of motorcar. But if that were the case, not only would she need to be rich-Sheryl was one of very few that had one-she would also have to be around someone else that had an automobile. And around the mines, no one did. Not even the people who_owned_the mine.

It was because of these thoughts that he didn't notice Road come into the room until she had tackled the back of the chair he was sitting in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tyki~" The girl started, "I lost my toys."

Tyki sighed as he closed a book he had been intending to read. "You shouldn't break people so quickly, Road."

The girl pouted. "It's not my fault they aren't good at tag."

Tyki looked at her obstinately. "It doesn't count when you tag them with candles."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
When Thursday and Patrick woke; Tiedoll explained all that they had seen and who they were as they sat on the beds of the infirmary room. The girl names Thursday listened intently while holding the hand of the little sister who had yet to wake. Patrick had stayed silent during his explanation, but Tiedoll wasn't sure how much the boy had managed to process before clearly grieving over the loss of his pet. Tiedoll, after letting the information sink in for a moment, raised his hand to adjust his glasses. But this movement was actually a way to casually brush against the wiggling object in his pocket. _Not yet,_He willed the innocence there. _They need a little time._

Thursday was the first to make a sound, but it wasn't a question. Tiedoll looked to the girl to see that she was covering her mouth to stifle a sob. He sighed internally. He knew they had been taking this too well. He approached the younger girl. "Shh, shh, you're okay now. Daisya and I won't let anything happen." The girl didn't respond save for a hiccup, and when he rested a hand on her shoulder she tensed before springing out of the bed. She turned back to face him.

"You won't let anything happen? You-I-I'm in a country I've never seen, in a town I've never heard of, my sister is bedridden, I have no idea what happened to my father," The girl paused here to sniffle and wipe at her eyes furiously. "I'll never feel anything on my left side again, I may never get home, you people fight _monsters_ for a living and one attacked right outside the infirmary _window._" She took a deep, shaky breath. "Maybe you won't let anything happen, but so much already has and I..." The girl trailed off, and Tiedoll could see how panicked she was. She looked ready to flee and indeed, her eyes kept flickering to the potential exits. Her breathing accelerated, and Tiedoll was positive now that she was having some sort of anxiety attack.

He switched his gaze to Daisya, who was watching the scene play out by leaning against the wall closest to the door. Unfortunately, the lack of his gaze seemed to trigger something in the panicked girl and she darted towards the door. His apprentice, though surprised as he was, caught the girl by her wrist and dragged her back. She let loose a scream, and Tiedoll registered from his peripheral vision that Patrick looked up at the sound. Daisya pulled her to him, her back to his chest and held her arms down as she tried to escape him. "Hey!" He attempted to get her attention, but the girl threw her elbow into his stomach, and he released her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday ran. She wasn't sure where she was going, or why, but she had to be alone, had to be out of there. She processed that she left the infirmary and that she was heading straight for the chapel's exit, but that was all of the processing she did. So much had happened. Thinking hurt. She wanted to make it go away. Pretend she was still at home, studying for the economics test she may never pass. Sorting through the jumbled thoughts and feelings was too much effort-too much pain-she'd just leave it hazy.

But her mind grounded, both figuratively and literally, when she was tackled to the wooden floor. Her breathing, though her heart was beating fast, was quickly calming as her now focused eyes took in the wooden floor of the church, and the sunlight filtering through the stain-glass. But her moment of peace was shattered as she became increasingly aware of the sharp pain from the wounds on her back. She cried out at the feeling. "G-get off!"

The weight on her back lingered for a moment before moving away, and she lifted herself to her hands and knees, breathing softly, willing the pain away. After a moment she gathered her strength and stood. She turned to see one such Daisya Barry, who seemed to be on his toes. It occurred to her that he may be waiting for her to run. However, the shaken girl instead made her way back to the infirmary. When she got there Tiedoll approached her, and she looked at him. "I'm really sorry. I don't normally-I don't know what came over me."

Tiedoll shook his head gently. "I understand. This must be quite the situation for you. But I assure you that Daisya and I have no intention of abandoning the three of you. I know all of this may be hard to wrap your head around, but keep in mind that we'll do our best to keep you safe from harm. Be it from Akuma, or other circumstances." Thursday nodded softly, but her gaze was downcast. She couldn't believe the amount of trouble she had just caused everyone.

"I believe you."

Tiedoll put a hand on her shoulder, and this time she stayed still, looking up into the kind eyes of the older man. He kind of reminded her of her father. Tiedoll smiled at her. "Now, if you'll sit down, there's one last thing I need to explain."

Thursday found herself dreading the thought of another explanation-another thing that she had to let sink in-but at the same time she felt much calmer now, and the amount of trust she felt toward these two supposed Exorcists had jumped up quite a bit. And so, she made her way back to her sisters bed and sat down.

Tiedoll cleared his throat. "As I told you, we are exorcists. Most exorcists are stationed at our main headquarters and sent on missions to defeat Akuma from there. I have a bit of a different job along the way." Tiedoll noticed, though he decided not to mention, that the girl on the bed behind Thursday was beginning to stir. "A handful of exorcists like myself are also in charge of recruitment."

Daisya looked at the general as if he had two heads. He knew where this was going. But before the speech could continue, a soft whine from the direction of the bed was heard. Thursday looked that way, and Patrick went to sit beside her.

The bedridden girl opened her eyes, and Thursday had to fight off the urge to hug the girl immediately. She knew she could use the breathing room. The pale blonde girl used her arms as support as she sat up, and Patrick moved so that he was in reach in case she fell. Thursday locked eyes with the girl. "Ally?"

The girl's light green eyes, that had once been searching the room in a half-asleep state, then focused on the older girl. "'Day?" Thursday hugged her sister, and the girl hugged her back.

It was just as the embrace ended that the item in the generals pocked flew out and toward the two girls, whom both blinked in surprise when the small green object floated around the smaller girls head like a bug.

Daisya stared as the frail looking girl twisted her head in wonder at the innocence.

"You've can't be serious..."


End file.
